


We Can Love Who We Want

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [22]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Желание





	We Can Love Who We Want

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: упоминается измена  
> Примечание: в последний день челленджа я хотела написать что-то веселое, но получилось это. Хотя изначально я вдохновлялась [вот этим](https://www.facebook.com/biathlon.sportsru/videos/1493972910651170/) видео.

Идея была изначально глупой, и Тарьей прекрасно это осознавал. Но бездействие было не в его натуре, и лучше один раз сделать, чем всю жизнь жалеть о несделанном. Потому в сочельник он оказался на пороге дома Эмиля и Саманты с этими дурацкими плакатами и ужасной записью живого выступления уличного хора на айфоне.

Эмиль сделал свой выбор летом. И выбрал самое удачное время, чтобы сообщить об этом. На последние свободные выходные перед отъездом Эмиля на сборы они с Тарьеем вместе съездили на рыбалку – сняли домик, привезли моторку… И в итоге два дня провалялись на прогретых солнцем досках причала. Они потрахались тогда, казалось, на каждой отдельной досочке – ни одного квадратного метра причала не было пропущено при смене позиций. Эмиль ржал и матерился, когда пришлось из бедра доставать занозы. Хорошо, что только из бедра.

А на обратном пути домой Эмиль сказал:

– Я сделаю Саманте предложение.

Тарьей до сих пор восхищается своей выдержкой – он вначале отвел машину на обочину, включил аварийку и лишь потом повернулся к Эмилю – не отпуская из рук руль. Потому что иначе соблазн врезать ему был бы слишком велик.

– И что тогда будет с нами?

Эмиль пожал плечами.

– Ничего не поменяется, я думаю. Мы же с ней живем уже два года, и все эти два года я встречаюсь с тобой.

Тарьей закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, мысленно досчитав до десяти.

– Нет, Эмиль, поменяется. Одно дело, когда ты просто играешь на два поля. Другое – когда ты… Если вы поженитесь, я не вижу возможности для продолжения наших встреч.

– Почему?

– Потому что в жизни должны быть какие-то ценности, – процедил сквозь зубы Тарьей, выключил аварийку и тронулся. Всю дорогу до Осло Тарьей боролся с желанием втопить педаль в пол. А Эмиль молчал.

Об их с Самантой помолвке было объявлено на следующей неделе. 

И вот, четыре месяца спустя, Тарьей стоял на пороге знакомого дома и набирался сил, чтобы нажать на звонок.

Ему повезло – открыл двери Эмиль.

– Тар…

Тарьей приложил палец к губам. И показал первую табличку:

«Саманта дома?»

Эмиль кивнул.

«Скажи, что это ряженые»

Эмиль крикнул:

– Саманта, тут песнопения. Я дам им конфет. – Вышел на порог и закрыл за собой двери.

Тарьей улыбнулся, включил приготовленную заранее запись и показал следующую табличку:

«Я помню, что ты не смотрел “Реальную любовь”»

«Так что можешь считать, что это мой креатив :)»

«Но если серьезно, и мне очень повезет…»

«...то в следующем году я буду встречаться с ним»

[Фотографию](https://i.imgur.com/lwiGO6Y.jpg) Хемсворта Тарьей выбирал долго и занудно. И шапочку пририсовал самостоятельно.

«Он носит классные шапки!»

Эмиль тихонько засмеялся.

«Но пока что у меня одно желание»

«И ты знаешь, что это Рождество...»

«(а в Рождество желания должны сбываться)»

«Я хочу сказать: я тебя люблю»

Эмиль судорожно вздохнул и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Тарьей покачал головой.

«Потому что не сказал этого раньше»

Последняя картонка перевернулась в руках, как последняя страница истории. Выдохнув облачко пара, Тарьей улыбнулся, подмигнул Эмилю, перехватил поудобнее пачку листов и пошел к припаркованной за углом машине. Назад он больше не оглядывался.

Даже когда услышал шаги.


End file.
